I'll Be There
by California559
Summary: Ally is a cold-hearted girl who has a complicated life, but that all begans to change once a certain blonde waltz into her life with full of surprises. Love. Trust. And faith.
1. Chapter 1 (Teaser 1)

Hey guys this is my very first Fanfiction account and I wanted to share some of my storys with you, because I constantly have ideas popping into my head. So here is one with my all time favorite couple Austin and Ally. This story is kinda a Romance/Crime I guess. So first here are some teasers.

Who is Ally Dawson you may ask? Well let me help you out a little. She was the girl who dropped out of High School. The girl who got a addiction to drugs in 8th grade. The girl who got abandoned one month after she was a new born. The girl who was forced to live with her perv of an uncle. That's Ally Dawson. Bit that not all of her. No, never. She has many secrets that are about to be revealed...

.

.

.

Small preview:

"Why can't you?!"Ally screeched. Austin scoffed before chuckling to himself. Ally rolled her eyes. "This is not fucking game, Austin, just tell me!?". Finally the blond eye's began to wander into the brunettes eyes. His big, rough hand rose and lighting touching her cheek. "If I do" he began "I may just fall in love with you". With thoses words said he dropped his hand and let in hang on the side of his car and roared his car into fog.

.

.

.

So how was it? If it's not well enough then just tell me, other than that I will keep writing previews until I get a few replys. Many hugs. ~Skittles~


	2. Chapter 2 (Teaser 2)

Hey guys! I just wanted to write another teaser because today in my History class my phoned beeped declaring that I got a new email notification and when I saw my first review I was like "AHHHHHHH! But it was embarrassing because when I looked upi see my whole class staring at me :3 But thank you! Anyway if anyone wants to email me here it is (Salenalovesbatman ) and yes I do still have hotmail •_0

Well enjoy! (Disclaimer:I don't own anything you see familiar)

"Ally?" Austin whispered tapping his leg to the music in the background. The brunette shook her head slowly confused. "Yea" she said stepping close. "Is there a problem?". The blonde looked up at the beauty in front of him and smirked. "You wouldn' happen to know Cassidy Perez?" Ally scrunched her eyebrows. "Cassidy?" She said to herself. Ally thought deep for a moment before realization smacked her in the face. THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH, She thought. "Ah! So you do know her" Austin said lifting his drink in her face, bringing Ally back. "I never said!" Ally snapped. Austin chucked. "Yes, but your face shows it" he said sipping the leftovers of his beer. "Why the fuck do you care if I know her anyway?" She said beginning to turn red. I CAN'T BELIVE I WOULD EVER HEAR THE NAME AGAIN she thought. THAT SLUT WAS THE ONE WHO TURNED HER BACK ON US. Now you see Ally wasn't always alone she had partners. Dallas, Jessica, and Cassidy but she never considered them friends. Well expect Cassidy, she was barely going into Ally's trust circle. But then it all came crashing down when she learned the truth.

Flashback (Ally 18)

"Okay you guys" Ally said slamming her hands on the broken down coffee table. "We have at least 2 days to get that damn money" Dallas nodded "But the thing is how we supposed to get the money when we have to meet up with Carlos the same day to get the the drugs we ordered". Ally bit her lip and ran her fingers through her long brown hair "Yea but we need to get that money before the "Duran's" take everything" She said looking at Dallas. "Ally wait" Jessica said standing up. "Dallas is right the "Duran's" will also take everything we have as well, remember when Victor did the same thing" Dallas laughed and stood up as well. "Yea, and now no one knows where Victor is"...

Welp I will continue that flashback tommorow hope you guys liked it LOVE YOU! (Question of the day: Did you ever have that friend that was a two face) For me yes, MANY OF THEM, it was this one girl who that she was the "shit", but like bish nah! XD Again I will post the first chapter when I get more views.

~Skittles


	3. Author Note

Hey guys I know I barely but this story up, but I wanted to put it on hold for a while because I had a perfect idea and I wanted to write it. But I will continue if you want me to. I am going to create a story called "Sweet Kisses". If you want to read I will be posting it in a while. Anyway byeee :3


End file.
